<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>王氏双子的爱人 10 by alice0822</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435606">王氏双子的爱人 10</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822'>alice0822</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:36:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>王氏双子的爱人 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>与王一博坐在一张餐桌上吃饭，肖战心里还是很忐忑的。他总觉得王一博给人一种千里之外，不可触摸的感觉。相比王一丹就觉得很容易亲近。</p><p>饭后王一博自顾自着走进房间，对着门口的管家吩咐阁楼内现在到明天早上8点不得有人。</p><p>管家急忙吩咐下去，佣人有素的把桌子上的餐具撤走，餐桌擦干净，随着小盒管家对王一丹鞠躬，带上了阁楼的大门，出去了。</p><p>“小战战，我一会儿去别墅泡澡，你先陪我哥去～我很快回来抱你睡觉～”王一丹站起身揉了揉肖战头顶， “别惹我哥不开心哟～”</p><p>…………</p><p>肖战跪在地上，颤抖的手解开王一博衬衫的扣子，看着眼前完美的腹肌，跟着感觉，用指尖触摸了上去…<br/>王一博看着肖战清纯的脸蛋，色欲的眼神，被指间触碰到的腹肌像是被火撩过一样…</p><p>“不脱裤子吗？”<br/>冰冷的声音吓了肖战一跳，他赶紧把手收回来，笨拙的解开王一博的皮带，拉下裤链，褪去裤子和内裤…<br/>高昂的肉棒一下子弹出，打在了肖战鼻尖上，男人浓重的味道扑鼻而入，滚烫的肉棒和冰凉的鼻尖形成了鲜明对比。<br/>王一博扶着肉棒，对着肖战的嘴，居高临下的看着他， “我不喜欢木头，如果让我觉得你是木头，或者不配合，你活不到丹丹回来。”<br/>肖战心里打着冷颤，他对于王一博的感觉是害怕的，现在更是怕的只想讨好王一博，活下去。<br/>肖战用舌尖从肉棒下面开始往上舔，舔到龟头上的小孔时，故意用舌头在上面转一个圈，然后把龟头放进嘴里，轻轻的吸…<br/>王一博觉得肖战天生就是用来被艹的，简直无师自通…</p><p>“哦啊……嗯～ 好大……”肖战努力的含也含不住王一博的肉棒，“嗯～……真的好大……”<br/>王一博挺直腰身，把肉棒往肖战嘴里又塞了塞， “能说话了？”<br/>“啊啊～……”肖战含着肉棒听见王一博的声音，抬头看着王一博，就这又清纯又淫荡的眼神，换来了王一博施虐的快感。</p><p>王一博不管白然的废话，不管肖战的嗓子，他只知道现在要让自己爽，按住肖战的后脑，就往里挺进。</p><p>“呃啊……唔…啊啊………～”<br/>肖战没有做好深喉的准备，咽喉被这么一插，生理泪水流了出来…但脑海里随时想起王一丹对自己善意的提醒，快速的调节好肉棒与咽喉的交融处，开始卖力的用舌头舔肉棒，咽喉吸龟头，嘴巴含肉棒…<br/>王一博被伺候的简直头皮发麻……<br/>“啧……你他妈太会吸了……哦～……才一晚，口活真棒……嗯……”</p><p>肖战吐出一半肉棒， “请用力的干我的嘴～”<br/>王一博一下把肖战按在地上，抱着他的头，像是干他后穴一样用力的干起了他的嘴巴。<br/>“哦啊……嗯～ 啊哈………～”<br/>肖战感觉喉咙要被戳破，两个蛋蛋不停的拍打着自己的下巴，肖战用手快速的套弄起自己的肉棒来…<br/>随着快速的深喉，王一博把精液全部射在了肖战的喉咙深处…<br/>“咳咳…啊～……”肖战剧烈的咳嗽咽了一大半，咳出来了一点…看着坐在自己头上的王一博，肖战用手把咳出来的精液往嘴里推了推，全部咽了进去。<br/>王一博满意的从肖战头上坐起来，走向浴室…</p><p>肖战没有起来，用手臂遮挡住眼睛，这可何时起个头…我一定要逃走…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>